Destiny
by Sifu Blind Bandit
Summary: A story of a group of people, well teens, who live in the Avatar world when Ozai ruled. This is after The Day of Black Sun. Much action/adventure and later on romance. Warning! Mostly OC characters, althought so far we have met Ozai and later Azula.
1. The Adventure Begins

This is a roleplay between me, Serodezha, and two of her friends. Hope you all enjoy! Rated T for violence. And for the people who don't know how my system works...The name that is in bold is the person who wrote for that part of the story. Only Sifu Blind Bandit (me), Serodezha, and later on Plot Bunnies Rule, have fanfiction accounts. These people have control over only certain characters, the characters that they made up. I hope that made sense, Happy reading!

* * *

**Serodezha**

The moon shone bright in the sky. It would have been a beautiful sight if one had the chance to look at it. But in this case, she did not. The teen sighed as she ran through the woods. If only there was a way to escape all of the hate and pain of the world. But there was no way and she knew it. The only thing you could do was run as fast as you could, that way it would be harder for it all to come flooding back to you.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Arina**

A girl with short black hair ran through a forest, trying to shake the guards that were following her. There were about seven of them, all fire benders. Sure, she probably deserved this for breaking into the palace, the fire palace, but she had had a good reason. These people hadn't liked her reason.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kari**

A young woman stood, staring up at the sky. She should be hurrying, yes, but for some reason the moonlight that bathed her skin was somewhat beautiful. Sighing, she turned, her boy length silky black hair becoming even more messy. She looked like a young man, which came in handy for some things. After a while, she decided to leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sifu Blind Bandit**

In a prison cell a girl with long, black hair sat waiting. Waiting for him to rescue her. He was her closest friend and they had known each other for years. Normally, she had to save him, but now it was the other way around. She only hoped that he could save her, because if he didn't, well, she didn't even want to think about that.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Serodezha**

Sasuki ran along the ground, hoping for someone to find her. Someone to put her out of her misery. Even if it meant death. She just didn't think there was anything worth doing anymore. The only thing she had been doing these last few days was run, and that really wasn't any major accomplishment.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kari**

Up ahead, she could see someone running. It was another person. By the looks of it, it was a girl. "Hey," she called out.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Arina**

Sliding a knife out of her sleeve, Selira decided to end this. Turning and stopping, she growled and lunged at the guards. Loud screams filled the silent night and that was that. Seven guards lay on the ground, a small pool of blood around them. Using her earthbending, Selira flipped them over into the ground, hiding their presence, then continued back to the palace.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Serodezha**

Blue hair whipped into Sasuki's face, momentarily hiding anything in front of her. So that would explain why she couldn't see the girl that was up ahead and well, she ran into the other person, making her fall onto her back.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Kari**

"Eh?!" she fell, along with someone who had knocked into her, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" she scrambled to her feet afterwards and was looking down at the girl before her.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Sifu Blind Bandit**

Suddenly, Ayumi heard a sound. It was the creaking of a door. She looked up, hoping that it was Hisoka, but instead, she was shocked to see the Fire Lord.

"Seems like you have been stirring up trouble in the Fire Nation again, well, do you know what we do to trouble makers?"

Ayumi glared at him, her green eyes filled with hate.

The Fire Lord smirked then said, "They get punished. Your punishment will be torture."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Arina**

Selira kept running, closer to the palace, diving into one of the vents. She crawled through them, going as quickly as possible, trying not to set off the sensors. She opened the vent and dropped into the room below, holding her knife with an S in it at ready. The room was empty. She smirked and ran through the hallway and turned the corner to run into two guards. "Crap." They grabbed her knife and took it then flung her into a cell in the prison. Her legs were chained to the floor and a chain around her waist was attached to the wall. "This... won't be easy."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Serodezha**

"No blood flowing." She replied, "So I guess, in your terms, I'm okay. But really, I don't think I am." Sasuki then started to walk away. "Nice meeting you."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Kari**

"What? Wait! Hold on a second!" she said quickly, "What do you mean by that?"

0o0o0o0o0o

**Sifu Blind Bandit**

The guards that were with the Fire Lord opened the prison door and roughly dragged Ayumi out of the cell. She kept her mouth shut, knowing that speaking would just get her into more trouble. "It could have been worse," Ayumi thought, "They could have had me killed." She had been brought into a empty room. The guards flung her into the middle of the room.

"Leave us," commanded the Fire Lord. The guards left, then he faced Ayumi. "You're not going to like this one bit."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Arina**

Selira looked up at the sound of a door opening and then closing again. The Fire Lord was dragging a girl towards the room he generally used for torture. She felt sorry for the girl, even though she didn't know her. She growled, earthbending the chains holding her apart. The metal bars were the same, so she repeated the process and sat next to the room the girl had been dragged into.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Serodezha**

Sasuki glared at the other girl. "Relax, I just mean my life really sucks right now. Almost like a living hell. And now I'm leaving. There is no need for you to worry about me." After walking for a bit, she decided to cause havoc to the world. After all, life wasn't important to her right now. First stop, Fire nation palace.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Kari**

"What is wrong with people these days?" she asked herself, "And why is she going towards the destination I was going to?"

That was extremely weird. She had to follow her.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Sifu Blind Bandit**

Ayumi looked down at the floor. She prepared herself for the pain that she knew was coming. Swiftly, the Fire Lord bended a blue stream of fire at the girl's stomach. Ayumi screamed in pain and was thrust several feet backwards on her back. She struggled to sit back up, but it was no use. She was too badly burned. Another hit or two and she would pass out. The Fire Lord walked up to her and prepared to firebend at Ayumi again.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Arina**

Selira closed her eyes at the screaming coming from the other side of the door. She didn't want to hear this, people in pain. She'd suffered enough in her time, she didn't need to hear others going through what she had. Without thinking, she turned and kicked the door in, getting into a fighting stance.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Serodezha**

Sasuki ran into the palace and started searching around. Soon she found a girl sitting on the ground in front of the torture room. "Hey," She called out, "Is anyone in there?" She then heard the sound of screaming. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes." As the door fell down, she ran in, taking a different fighting stance.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Sifu Blind Bandit**

Suddenly, the door crashed to the ground. Ayumi wearily looked to see who had broken down the door. Two girls came rushing in. The Fire Lord turned around and glanced at the intruders. Immediately, they ensued in battle.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Serodezha**

Sasuki quickly brought out a water whip and aimed it at the Fire Lord. "Do you need any help?" she smirked at the other girl.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Arina**

Selira brought out her knife, which she had found lying on the ground, and held it up. "I hope so, I've been waiting for this."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Kari**

She had followed the girl in... but... Where exactly was she? She had no clue. It looked like she was lost, but she wouldn't admit it herself.

* * *

Next chapter will probably be up later today. Most of this is already written. I just have to post them. And don't forget to review!


	2. Escape from the Fire Lord

Alright, here's chapter two. Sorry it took so long, I was at camp :) Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Sifu Blind Bandit

The Fire Lord chuckled, "So, you two think you can defeat me? Well, let me tell you. That's impossible." He quickly firebended a large blast of fire at the girls. In the meantime, Ayumi slowly tried to drag herself towards the door, but only managed to make it a couple of feet. Then she collapsed on the ground, breathing hard.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Serodezha**

"Oh yeah," Sasuki said, rolling her eyes, "Seeing as whole armies have tried to take you out and failed, I was of the mind that I, that's me, just in case you didn't know, could do it all by myself."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Arina**

Rolling to the side, Selira grinned. "What? Are you in denial? Because we so have the upper hand!"

0o0o0o0o0o

**Sifu Blind Bandit**

"Alright enough of this nonsense, you two shall be defeated quickly!" said the Fire Lord. He bended lighting at the girls.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Serodezha**

"Not more of this." Sasuki sighed. She ducked out of sight and and then she bloodbended. Keeping the Fire Lord from firebending, she turned towards the girl she met before, "Don't just stand there, help the other girl out of here."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Sifu Blind Bandit**

Ayumi saw one of the girls running towards her. Ayumi glanced at the Fire Lord and noticed that he wasn't firebending, which was strange, he looked like he was being controlled. She turned her eyes back to the girls.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Kari**

She stumbled on a knocked down door. That was great. This could only mean trouble. She walked in and then instantly froze. Yup. She found the girl all right. Not only that, but also the Fire Lord and two others.

"This is a bad day," she muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Arina**

"Hey. What's up?" Selira asked as she almost bumped into the girl that had been being tortured. "You alright?"

0o0o0o0o0o

**Serodezha**

"I said," Sasuki yelled out to the girl that just came in, "Get your butt moving and take that girl out of here. I don't have control over all of this for long."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Sifu Blind Bandit**

"If you call being burned alright," Ayumi said weakly, "I doubt that I can stand up, you think that you could help me?"

* * *

The Fire Lord was furious. He couldn't move and was frozen on the spot. He felt like some one was controlling him, he knew it was the girl, but didn't know she was using bloodbending on him. Most people would have shouted out, but the Fire Lord didn't. His pride caused him to stay quiet until the girls after the girls left. So, he just glared at the girl who was controlling him.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Kari**

"Che, of course, you could have just told me earlier," she mumbled, going over to the injured girl and lifting her up in her arms, "You have to hold on," she instructed.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Arina**

"Great, now that that's settled, move will ya? I've got some fighting to do." Selira rolled behind the fire lord and plunged her dagger into his shoulder then pulled it out and flipped backwards quickly. "Take that, Oh High-and-Mighty!"

0o0o0o0o0o

**Sifu Blind Bandit**

The Fire Lord was really angry now, but he wasn't about to let that show. He ignored the pain in his shoulder and concentrated on not yelling out. After the girls left, he would send soldiers after them and he would capture all four girls.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Serodezha**

Sasuki rolled her eyes. "I did tell you before. You just weren't paying attention. Now just grab the girl and go. I'm going to get the beating of a lifetime now."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Kari**

"I got her, you know? you really should pay more attention," she pointed out, passing through the door frame.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Serodezha**

"Just in case you haven't noticed," She said bitterly, "I'm concentrating on holding Mr. High-and-Mighty."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Sifu Blind Bandit**

"I'll do what I can," Ayumi said. She held on as tight as she could, despite the burning pain on her stomach. She concentrated on holding on, trying to keep her mind on that one task that could save her.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Arina**

"Good, then let's leave before he gains control and kills us." She ran for the door, grabbing the other girl and dragging her out with her.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Kari**

"As soon as we leave, the pain will be over. We can have someone heal you," she said comfortingly. Noticing that two more guards had appeared at the end of the hall. She jumped, thankful that Ayumi was holding on so tightly. She landed on the other side, paying no attention to the guards chasing her. Right now, she had to focus on getting out.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Serodezha**

Sasuki smiled and waved as she was dragged away from the Fire Lord. "Well that was more fun then I thought I was going to have."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Kari**

Soon enough, she felt cool air rushing towards her. They were almost out, but she was almost spent. Pushing herself farther, she broke through to the fresh air with Ayumi. This was good. Now all she had to do was escape the walls.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Sifu Blind Bandit**

Ayumi's arms were becoming tired. She didn't want to let the girl carry all her weight, so she hung on. But Ayumi knew her arms were going to give out any minute now.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Kari**

She could feel Ayumi's grip start to slip, and she couldn't blame her. She was probably extremely spent, and could pass out, if she continued doing so.

"I can handle it," she said, "It's okay to let go now. I just didn't want to drop you back there while jumping,"

They were being pursued still, and she easily bended the air around her, for just enough lift so she could jump over the wall.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Sifu Blind Bandit**

"Thanks," Ayumi sighed gratefully. Then she shut her eyes, glad to be getting out of that terrible torture chamber.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Kari**

She felt the grip of Ayumi cease as she landed on the other side. She smiled, glad she was able to help the poor girl. But it was not over yet. She had to conceal herself in the forest a few yards away. They would probably not follow there. So she took off through the trees, finding a concealed ditch to rest in. They wouldn't think of looking here. She lay Ayumi down on the soft dirt, looking around to make sure no one was near.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Serodezha**

"You know," Sasuki grumbled to the girl pulling her, "I can walk for myself. You don't have to drag me anymore."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Arina**

"Then run, cause I'm not waiting around to be attacked by the Fire Lord and his guards."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Serodezha**

Sasuki nodded and for just a moment, thought about running back to the soldiers. But then the other girl would probably drag her back and that wasn't a risk she was going to take, so she would just continue running with her. Then, when the area was clear, she would run in the opposite direction.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Sifu Blind Bandit**

Ayumi was relieved to be laying down. The pain had gone down a bit, but she knew that she need healing before she got an infection. "I wish that water bender was here, so she could heal me. Or Hisoka," Ayumi said.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Kari**

"Sorry I'm not one," she smiled sadly, "If I could, I would heal you. But there's really no use for my bending right now,"

0o0o0o0o0o

**Sifu Blind Bandit**

"I hate it when I can't do anything," Ayumi said, "I feel so...useless. And I can't believe I let myself get captured like that. I usually much better at not getting captured."

0o0o0o0o0o

**Arina**

Selira rushed through the halls, avoiding everything in her way. She had lost the other girl some time ago, and was determined to finish what she had started alone. So she kept running until she got to the files room. Kneeling down, she began rummaging through the bottom cabinet.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Serodezha**

Sasuki sighed. Finally alone. Wait, was that really what she wanted? To be alone? No, not really. She rushed out of the palace and went to the other two. "Does anyone need any help here?"

* * *

Hey! Why haven't I got any reviews yet? Is this story that bad? Come on, I need to know what people think for Kari's, Arina's, Serodezha's and my sake. So, please review. Please? This story is just about to get really good in the next two chapters.


	3. Reunions and Histories

Finally got the chapter up. Well, hope people review, I really need them. Enjoy! Oh, SBB stands for Sifu Blind Bandit (Me!)**

* * *

**

**Kari**

"Um... yeah. She does at least," she answered, motioning towards Ayumi, "If she doesn't get healed soon, the wound might get infected. Do you think you can help?"

**Serodezha**

Sasuki nodded. "Not a problem." She bent down and brought out some water from the pouch she carried at her side. Putting this over the wound, she frowned. "What made the Fire Lord mad at you, besides being an earth bender?"

**SBB**

Ayumi sighed, then said, "Well, I've been causing problems for the Fire Nation. Stealing plans, spying, anything to keep them from taking over other cities. I've been doing this for four years, since I was twelve. It's a long story. Would you two like to hear?"

**Serodezha**

Sasuki shrugged. It wasn't like there was anything else she could do. "Go ahead, maybe I'll finish healing by the end of this."

**Kari**

Kasumi stepped back to sit on the ground. She would listen from here. Then she remembered that she didn't really recall knowing any of their names, "Um... Excuse me, but what are you're names?"

**SBB**

"Oh, my name is Ayumi," she replied.

**Kari**

"Thanks, Mine is Kasumi. Sounds the same, right? Now for you," she said, pointing at Sasuki.

**Serodezha**

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you really need to know my name?" Sasuki mentally kicked herself. 'No need to be a recluse.' She growled. "My name is Sasuki."

**Arina**

Finally, after searching through thirty seven file drawers. Pulling it out and placing it in her pack, she crawled into the heating duct and crawled through them all the way to the roof. Kicking the hatch open, Selira could see down where the three girls were, but that was probably just her. She turned and jumped off the building, letting her hawk catch her and land on the opposite side of the forest. "Too easy," she smirked.

**Kari**

"Thank you as well," she smiled, "The reason I ask is to be more familiar with others. I haven't seen another bender in quite a long time, so I'm happy,"

**SBB**

"Alright, I'll tell my story now. It all started when I was orphaned. My father and mother died in a battle against the Fire Nation when I was about eight. It was then that I really started hating the Fire Nation. I found a friend who also hated the Fire Nation as much as I. His name was Hisoka and he was a water bender, his parents were also killed by the Fire Nation. Anyways, the town that we lived in took care of us. When I was twelve and he was thirteen, we decided that we had enough of the Fire Nation and decided to cause the Fire Nation as much trouble as possible. So that's what I've been doing of the last four years. We were so successful, that the Fire Nation made us wanted. So, for the last year, we were on the run and trying to cause trouble at the same time. We were causing trouble near here when Hisoka and I got separated. And during that time I was captured. That was two days ago. I was kept in my cell until the Fire Lord decided to torture me. So, that's my story," Ayumi said.

**Serodezha**

"Rough." Sasuki said, finishing up her waterbending. "Well I hope you two find each other again." She waved and started to walk off. 'I can't handle being around people I guess.' She thought to herself. 'I guess I'll just live alone, again. Except this time I won't beg to see other people again.'

**Kari**

"That's a pretty long one," she commented, "And I've heard of Hisoka before too. I might have met him before, but I can't be sure. Anyways, you probably want to go and look for him after you're healed, right?"

**Arina**

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not a bounty hunter anymore," Selira said, dropping from a tree near the group. "I could have caught you here and now, but those days are over. Now that I have a bounty on my own head." She held up three wanted posters. One was of herself, one of Ayumi and one of Hisoka. "I heard the whole story. That guy you're looking for, Hisoka, I ran into him earlier today. Out in the mountains, over there."

**Serodezha**

Sasuki sighed as she walked through the forest. It wasn't a sad sigh, but she sighed because the person she wanted to be wasn't what she really was. It was funny, she wished she could be more outgoing, but she wasn't. Everytime she tried, she ran away. Stupid really. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice anything in front of her. At last moment, she saw a boy standing at least a foot away from her. She swerved around, trying to avoid him, but hit her head on a tree and landed on the ground.

**SBB**

Ayumi's eye's gleamed with excitement. She now knew where to find Hisoka. She looked at the wanted posters. The girl, Selira. Ayumi wondered what she had done. "Thanks for telling me about Hisoka, now I won't have to look for so long to find him," Ayumi said.

**Kari**

"That's good. Just know to be careful," she warned, "There are people around here that are greedy enough to turn you in if you are found. Just know you're enemies,"

**Arina**

"It's no problemo. Just part of the job!" she glanced around. "Hey, wasn't there another girl here?"

**SBB**

Hisoka gasped. He was a boy of 17 with dark brown, messy hair. "I'm so sorry." He quickly reached down to try and help the girl. "Are you okay?"

**Serodezha**

"Oh yes," Sasuki said, "Just peachy. Well, you know, besides the giant bump on my head." She had been glaring at the boy, but soon let it fade. "It wasn't really your fault." she murmured. "I just wasn't paying attention. That's what I get for leaving everybody."

**SBB**

"What do you mean when you say everybody?" asked Hisoka.

* * *

"Yeah, there was," said Ayumi, "What was her name? Oh, her name was Sasuki. She was the one who healed me."

**Kari**

"Yes... I wonder where she wandered off to," her sentence trailed off, and she stood again, "I bet she ran off for some reason," she sighed.

**Serodezha**

"I mean I was with two earthbenders, one was stupid and annoyed the Fire Lord, and the other ran off, and then I was with an airbender, or at least, I think she was an airbender." Sasuki glanced at the guy curiously, "Why do you want to know?"

**SBB**

"Because, one of my friends and I got separated. Wait, you said there were two earth benders? And that one got in trouble with the Fire Lord? Did you, by any chance, get that person's name?" asked Hisoka excitedly.

**Serodezha**

"Yes, I did. Her name was Ayumi. Does that mean anything to you?" Sasuki paused, then realized something, "Are you, by any chance, Hisoka?"

**SBB**

"Yes! Ayumi, can you take me to her?" Hisoka asked, almost jumping up and down, but he stopped himself. He really didn't want to do that in front of a strange girl he didn't even know.

**Serodezha**

"If you insist." Sasuki said, walking away. "Just follow me." She walked through the forest, remembering which areas she turned at, and finally made it to the Fire Lord's palace. "Hey guys, you'll never guess who I found."

**Arina**

Selira glanced up and grinned. "Hey, so you found your way back. Took ya long enough."

**Kari**

"Hey, you're back," Kasumi commented, "Who did you find?"

**SBB**

"Hisoka!" Ayumi yelled gleefully. She ran into his embrace and hugged him, holding in her tears of happiness. She didn't let go until he said, "Ayumi, I was so worried about you."

"Me too," she responded.

**Serodezha**

"You're very welcome Ayumi." Sasuki shrugged. It wasn't like she expected an answer, she just liked to tease people about it. "So how did you two split up?"

**Kari**

"I'm all for a story as well. With all that's happened, anyways," Kasumi agreed.

**SBB**

"Oh, well, some fire benders found out who we were and we ran for our lives. We tried fighting, but there were too many. The fire benders had us running in different directions and I got captured," Ayumi answered. Hisoka had a bit of a shocked expression on his face. "You got captured?"

"Umm...yeah, and I got tortured." she said. His face looked even more shocked, but Ayumi reassured him, "Don't worry though, that girl, Sasuki, healed me. Oh, I never got to thank you Sasuki. Thank you."

**Serodezha**

Sasuki was slightly surprised. She said thank you. Of course, this girl seemed really nice, so she would say thank you. But she did seem too nice to make trouble for the fire nation. Way to nice. "Don't mention it." Sasuki mentioned, "And I mean it too. It wouldn't be good for me if you did."

Arina

Selira grinned. "Alright then, now that everyones happy, I've got places to be. See ya'." She turned and began walking off towards the opposite direction. Glancing around with her good eye(I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but she's blind in her right eye), she could see that it was still dark out. That would make running around much easier.

**SBB**

"Well...now what?" Ayumi inquired, "Are you two going to travel with us or go you're separate directions?"

**Serodezha**

Sasuki shrugged. "Well I still have a job I need to do. Can't stop working, or I don't get any money. It was nice meeting you all." She winced as she walked away. Right now, she didn't want to do her job, but she knew she must. There was no way she was going to be soft.

**Kari**

"I also have a job to do, though it's a simple one," she got up again, brushing herself off, "If you're leaving as well, I have some advice. Don't get caught," she passed the two of them, heading in the direction where Hisoka had come from.

**Serodezha**

When Sasuki was alone, she pulled out her knife and fingered it thoughtfully. This wasn't the right time to do her job. Everyone would know it would be her that did it. Or maybe not. She could act things out. It was something she was good at. That was one reason she got the job. No one ever suspected her. So the question was, when to do it? Maybe tonight. No one would be around. No, that wouldn't work. Was now really the right time? No, that wasn't the right time either. She shook her head. Maybe waiting for another hour would do the trick. Yes, another hour would work.

**SBB**

"Well...we should probably get some sleep," Hisoka suggested.

"Yeah, I tend to agree," Ayumi said.

"Are we safe here?"

Ayumi paused, then said, "I think so, why would fire benders look in a ditch? Anyways, I'm exhausted."

Hisoka smiled, "I bet you are." They both laid down. Ayumi fell asleep first, and after she did, Hisoka put an arm around her and drifted off to sleep.

**Arina**

Darkness loomed around everything. She couldn't see very well as it was, but this wasn't helping. running into another tree, she growled. "You just had to be half blind, didn't you Selira?" she asked herself, rubbing her forehead.

* * *

I gotta say, the next chapter will be...on the suspenseful side. So, be prepared.


End file.
